Disposable syringes are now commonly used in hospitals and by the medical profession in general. These syringes are inexpensive.
In recent years with the widespread use of drugs and the availability of such inexpensive syringes there has arisen a serious problem when these syringes are used by numerous people, i.e. transferred from one person to another which can spread infectious diseases. The problem has become particularly acute with the advent of AIDS.